commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
Commando (game)
Commando is an Online game, developed by Miniclip. it is the first game in the Commando series, and it is the basis for its successors. It is believed to have been released in 2001. Setting The game takes place in Europe during World War 2. The player needs to prevent an invasion of enemies from several locations. The game includes 4 different missions, in which the player is required to kill enemies and bosses. Mechanics * The Male Character is the only playable character. * You only have 3 lives in an entire game session with no extra lives. * To aim your gun in any direction, you must use KB&M. In order to aim your gun up, you must place your cursor above you. The same thing can be said for shooting downwards, which only works when you jump. * Hopping on and getting off the turret repeatedly provides the Male Character with invincibility frames which can be exploited to make that section found in Mission 1 extremely easy. * The only infinite ammunition weapon is the default pistol which is a Barreti. * There are 6 weapon types that have limited ammunition and cannot be refilled once the ammunition is completely depleted: ** The machine gun weapon type (M) replaces the pistol with what looks to be a Thompson submachine gun. Has 200 ammunition. Can be refilled with appropriate machine gun weapon type ammunition to increase its clip size. ** The rocket gun weapon type ® replaces the pistol with what looks to be a Thompson submachine gun. Has 30 ammunition. Can be refilled with appropriate rocket gun weapon type ammunition to increase its clip size. ** The silenced gun weapon type (P) does not change the pistol model to a Thompson submachine gun. Has 40 ammunition. Can be refilled with appropriate silenced gun weapon type ammunition to increase its clip size. Is also silent. Deals more damage than the pistol. Can only be found in Mission 2. ** The shotgun weapon type (S) replaces the pistol with what looks to be a Thompson submachine gun. Has 15 ammunition. Can be refilled with appropriate shotgun weapon type ammunition to increase its clip size. Has a ridiculously long range that damages all types of enemies. ** The tank weapon type (F) replaces the pistol with what looks to be a Thompson submachine gun. Has 15 ammunition. Can be refilled with appropriate tank weapon type ammunition to increase its clip size. Can only be found in Missions 3 and 4. Deals more damage than the rocket gun weapon type. ** The missile weapon type (E) replaces the pistol with what looks to be a Thompson submachine gun. Has 20 ammunition. Can be refilled with appropriate missile weapon type ammunition to increase its clip size. Can only be found in Missions 3 and 4. The highest damaging weapon type found in the entire game. * BOMBs have 10 ammunition. They can only be used by pressing the space bar button. Can be refilled with appropriate BOMB ammunition to increase its clip size. The BOMBs seem to have a very long range and can hit enemies when your weapon type ammunition or pistol cannot. * To brandish a knife and slash an enemy, you must be in close range or else it won't work. You can tap repeatedly to the same effect. Trivia * This game is infamously difficult and completing the game will feel rewarding due to it. See also * Commando 2, for being the closest related game to Commando to date. * Game Over, to know what to expect when playing through Commando for the first or several times. Category:Enemies Category:Commando Category:Weapons